Beijing Love
by renee.aoi1220
Summary: What do we learn here? NO PAIN! NO WEAKNESS! NO MERCY! For years, since the age of 8, Fei has always been by his side, through thick and thin. But what does she get in return? Friendzoned. In his eyes all he ever saw was her sister MeiYing. The two sisters were total opposite, their tastes in men were also different, when will he realize Fei is the one for him?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first ever story in but i wrote tons of story of . Anyways please comment and enjoy the story ^^. Also this story is all in chinese except for bold sentences, those are in English.

_**Fei's POV**_

"MeiYing! MeiYing, look what i learnt!" I ran over to my beautiful sister and started showing off my newly learnt KungFu moves. I just finished my classes with the boys and decided to goto the park after i changed into normal clothes. My sister set down her violin to look at me with a bright smile, clapping her hands as i finished.

"That's wonderful Fei! You improved alot." she exclaimed happily.

Suddenly I felt an arm around my shoulder, i turnt towards the person who's arm has draped over my shoulder.

"Hey Liang~!" I exclaimed happily. Liang and I have been friends with each other since 8 along with him...

"Hey Beautiful ladies, i'm sorry to intrude but Fei we need you over there." he said as he tilted his head towards a group of guys. Mei nodded and shooed me away playfully. I followed Liang towards the group and I waved at the guys estatically.

"Hi everyone!" I said as fell in my place with my friends. Who were my friends you would ask, the infamous Fighting Dragon and guess what? I'm the first and only female Fighting Dragon in the dojo.

I glanced over to Cheng and not surprised to see him gawking at MeiYing, feeling a strange tug in my chest.

"Hey Hey Fei, wanna come to my house after hanging out here?" Zhi asked. Everyone's eyes slowly widened and turnt towards me questioningly.

"Sure." I mumbled out.

"WHEN WERE YOU SO FRIENDLY WITH HIM?!" Liang asked so loud it seemed as if he was screaming at me instead. Thats true I was never fond of Zhi and neither was he of me. Ever since we've known each other it would seem a war would break out if we ever fought each other. But something happend that made us change and become fond of each other.

I walked over to Zhi and hugged his arm closely to me and stuck out my tongue towards them. Suddenly I felt Zhi's arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. As soon as he did that Liang glared holes into him. I chuckled softly at their reactions, shaking my head at their childishness. As Zhi and Liang were bickering with each other, Lee changed the mood from happy and giddyness to something much different. A dark aura formed around Cheng, and we all knew it will be getting nasty around here. I turnt around to see that a dark caramel colored boy dancing around MeiYing, then suddenly in a blink of an eye Cheng was already walking towards the two as MeiYing touched the boy's braided hair. We all looked at each other and I immediately dashed over to the three.

"Why aren't you practicing?" Cheng asked MeiYing

"I uhmm am practicing." She said with her usual smile.

"Oh really? If you were practicing. you wouldn't be needing these then!" He exclaimed while grabbing the music sheets out of MeiYing's hands and throwing them to the ground. I quickly grabbed Cheng's shoulder, turning him to me.

"S-Stop that, youre scaring them." I said gently, trying to make him snap out of his senses, but he just glared at me and pushed me away. I saw the young boy pick up MeiYing's music sheets, trying to hand them back to her.

"If your father knew you were doing this right now, he will be in so much heartache." Cheng lectured her

"This is my business, you aren't my father! Leave me alone." MeiYing said

**"Leave it!"** Cheng yelled at the boy but the dark skinned boy stood persistent on handing back the sheets. As soon as held it out to MeiYing, Cheng slapped it back on the ground. But the poor boy has no sense and who he's dealing with kept on picking the sheets up.

"Whats with you!" MeiYing exclaimed.

"Go home!" Cheng said

**"I said Leave It!"** Cheng yelled again and tried to whack it back onto the ground, but the boy moved his hand away, suddenly Cheng planted his hand in his face, pushing him straight to the ground. The male stood back up, putting up a fighting posture and in that weak stance even a baby can knock him over.

"Hey Cheng he's looking for a fight!" exclaimed Jun. Cheng turned around and smirked, looking at the fragile looking boy.

"Please don't..." I said to Cheng.

Cheng put up two fingers, flicking it back and forth as to saying come and get me. The boy ran towards Cheng and he was easily knocked face down.

Zhi and Zhuang helped him onto his feet. "Go get him!" they both said but realized the other doesnt understand him.

**"Go Get Him!"** Zhi said

**" Go Go Go!"** they all said together even me.

As he ran towards Cheng, MeiYing ran towards me and pleaded to help stop Cheng and this madness. For once I did want to stop this fight, but if i did...I dont know what will happen to me.

"He just moved here so he didnt know who you were, please stop beating him up." Harry said. I shook my head at Meiying and she immediately shot towards Cheng to be stopped by Lee.

"Please stop hitting him!" Meiying cried over and over to Cheng.

As the fight was over from multiple blows to the chest and the final blow to the eye, the crowd dispperessed, leaving the male on the ground, helpless. I wanted to go and help him but heard him yell in english to leave him alone.

"Zhi...lets go, i dont want to be here anymore." I said to him, looking away from Cheng.

"Fei..." Zhi mumbled then nodded, taking my hand gently and guiding me out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fei..." Zhi mumbled then nodded, taking my hand gently and leading me out of the park.

"I don't get why he has to do this everytime." I said in an angered tone. Zhi walked side by side with me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Men who are jealous do these types of things." he answered with a sigh. "It's just like how you like him." he mumbled softly, but loud enough for me to hear him. I rose my fist in his face and narrowed my eyes as in warning him not to say anything about that again. Zhi gently placed his hand on mine and pushed it down, stopping in his tracks. He pulled my hand and turnt me to face him.

"Yes?" I asked curiously while tilting my head at him. Zhi shook his head and let my hand go before walking again._ What's with him..?_

_"_C'mon let's go before its late." he said and turnt to me who jogged up to catch up to him. I smiled brightly at him and nodded.

_**Flashback**_

"Yah~! Zhi you better give me my Teddy back or else I'll call Cheng on you!" The 8 year old me called out to the 10 year old bully.

"Oh yeah? what will your boyfriend do?" he yelled back from all the way up in the tree, dangling my teddy bear. He tossed my teddy up into the air and caught it, smirking down at me.

"Stop messing with me Zhi, I hate you!" I yelled as tears spilled from my eyes. Zhi jumped down from the tree shocked to see me crying.

"F-Fei..I'm sorry, please don't cry. I was just teasing you." He said as he gently patted my head.

_**ZHI'S POV**_

Why don't you ever look at me...It seems as if anything happens Cheng is the only one you call out for. I was by your side since you were born but why don't you see me.

"I'm sorry Fei, here's your teddy.." I mumbled and hesitantly held out her teddy bear hoping to cease her sorrow.

"ZHI! What did you do to Fei?! Why is she crying?!" 9 year old Cheng yelled out towards me and rose his fist, punching me square in the face. Cheng kneeled down by Fei and swooped her into his embrace, patting her back soothingly. I stood there wishing that spot was mine, wiping the blood from the corner of my lips I walked away from them. Turning my head to look at them, I saw that she was smiling again with her usual bright and warm smile. Frowning as I walk back home to my mother. I was never in your eye range was I...

_**Present**_

"Mom we're back and Fei is here with us." I said as I opened the door for the two of us to enter, seeing that my mom was inside the kitchen.

"Hello Aunty~!" she exclaimed and gave her a hug as I walked into the kitchen watching them.

"Oh my precious daughter in law has came, are you staying for dinner?" she asked making both of us flush red, we both quickly shook our heads, saying at the same time, "We arent dating!" We quickly turnt towards each other and blushed even brighter, rubbing our napes sheepishly I took her hand and led her up to my room.

"Sorry, you know my mom is like that.."I mumbled and sat on my bed.

she nodded in understandment, she switched my laptop on and sat on the chair. Quickly remembering my wallpaper, I shut off the computer hastily, making her jolt when I slam the latop close. My face inches from her, I blushed brightly, moving away from her and taking the waterbottle by my bed side and gulping it down.

"W-Why did you...you know..shut the laptop?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders thinking about an excuse, quickly saying,"P-Porn...I have porn on there!" I exclaimed and she laughed at me.

"Eyye I always see those on Cheng's computer, I'm fine with it." She swat her hand infront of her and opened the laptop again. I quickly shot up and slammed the laptop down again, shaking my head. "Don't be shy~ it's natural for guys to watch those." She said and pinched my cheek playfully.

"Just..n-no. AND what kind of boy shows a girl porn so openly!" I yelled as if yelling at Cheng. I shook my head in dissaproval and Fei slapped my arm while laughing.

"No No, Cheng didn't show me it, I accidentally saw it on his laptop and I asked him to show me the rest." she said. I made a disgusted face as she said those words, "What kind of girl likes porn like that!" I exclaimed and flicked her forehead.

Suddenly the bell rung and I looked at her as she shook her head,"Probably my mom's friend then." I mumbled but after I finished that sentence my mom yelled out that Cheng was here. Fei sprang to her feet and dashed out the room before haulting in her steps.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she walked back into the room, pulling me in and closing the door.

"I don't want to see him...not after how he treated that boy." She said and sat on my bed, pulling me along with her. I frowned a bit and placed an arm around her shoulder, she rested her head on my chest and sighed softly.

"I'm here Fei." I mumbled and she nodded. As the door creaked open revealing Cheng and Liang peeking in, they quickly shut the door yelling behind the door, "SORRY FOR INTRUDING."  
Fei lifted her head and looked at me with those eyes, I nodded and went to open the door seeing the two fumbling around like lost children.

"We weren't doing anything, Fei just tripped and I caught her, it just ended in that position you idiots. You know I'll never fall for a girl like her." I said and rolled my eyes, opening the door wider.

Fei stood up and bowed a bit before pushing past us three, Cheng caught her wrist and looked at her whispering something inaudible. She pried her wrist free and walked down the stairs with Cheng running after her.

"You don't have to lie." Liang told me and tilted his head towards Fei and Cheng. "I'm not stupid, I can tell." he said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled,"I don't know what you're talking about." I said and walked into my room.

_**FEI'S POV**_

"Please listen to me Fei!" Cheng yelled after me. I looked at the neighborhood and turned towards him.

"Stop being so loud, you'll make our neighbors. We can talk tomorrow."I said and continued walking, stuffing my ears with earbuds that wasn't plugged into any mp3. I heard Cheng jogging up to me and yanking out my earbuds, I was about to yell at him but he placed his hand over my mouth. He rose up my earbuds and shook his head in disappointment,"I taught you this and I know you will use this on me. You think I wouldn't notice?"

"Just go back to Meiying." I mumbled and took the earbuds from him. Plugging the earbuds back into my ear, I sighed softly, walking ahead and not turning back to him.

"Fei! I'm So Sorry!" he yelled after me.

After arriving home, I saw Meiying on the phone with someone, as soon as she saw me, she dropped her phone and smiled like nothing happened. I smiled back and went to my room, looking at the photo of the 5 of us when we started martial arts. I heard a loud thwomp on my window and I rose my brow curiously. Holding out my fist I opened the door to catch a rock at my window. "What do you think you're doing?!"


End file.
